


【中译】南瓜和麻烦

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：威尔，汉尼拔（不太情愿），还有他们儿子一起去了农场摘南瓜，当然又是各种糖的家庭时间。但这次出游没有想象中太平。汉尼拔分享了一些儿时回忆。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【中译】南瓜和麻烦

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pumpkins and Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021914) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：感谢作者太太的授权，喜欢的同学可以去原文留kudo！  
> 文末作者又隐蔽地开了个车，哈哈哈哈。我想起网上看过一张茶杯扛南瓜的图，十分有画面感。

威尔▪格雷厄姆一直很欣赏爱人的时尚品味。虽然威尔穿着这些西装也不丑，但在汉尼拔身上却穿出了一股贵族气质。他搭配颜色的方式，布料包裹在他身上的线条，甚至将他肌肉线条模糊的方式，都称得上是艺术。某些时候这位医生看上去真的很养眼。  
而现在，这身打扮却让威尔皱了眉头，手指捏着眼镜架下的鼻梁。  
“你不能穿成这样。”威尔说，转身去帮汉尼穿上那件看上去像南瓜灯的橙色毛衣。  
“为什么？”汉尼拔问，尽管他更在意儿子身上穿着的衣服。  
“你认真的吗？真要给你做解释吗？”威尔往一边昂着头。“好吧。你不能穿着三件套去农场摘南瓜。会弄脏的。”  
“我不打算做任何会把自己弄脏的事情。”汉尼拔希望到时候有个好的4G信号，好让自己可以看点书之类。  
“哦，你一定会弄脏的。”威尔笑了起来，仿佛他在说一个汉尼拔没明白的笑话。“你上一次去农场是什么时候？FBI的外勤不算。”  
汉尼拔狠狠地瞪了他一眼，没有说话。  
“汉尼，我们会在农场看到什么？”虽然威尔在问儿子，但里面嘲讽的语气却是针对汉尼拔的。  
“兔子！”小家伙想起会看到什么动物之后顿时眼神发亮。“还有奶牛和猪！”  
“还有山羊？”  
“咩！”汉尼模仿羊的声音。  
“你有听到吗？”威尔抱起小家伙，煞有介事的往四周看了一眼。“我觉得我们家里来了只羊。”  
“是我啦，爹地！”汉尼大笑起来。  
“是吗？”威尔舒了口气，右手抱着小家伙，边从抽屉里找袜子。“现在告诉爸爸不要犯傻了，赶紧去换衣服。”  
“爸爸，不要犯傻啦！”  
“你们这么没礼貌，我都有点想罚你们站墙角了。”汉尼拔大声地抱怨道，但还是转身去换衣服去了。  
他找到了些适合的裤子。直筒裤，棉混纺面料，但好歹不是牛仔布的。  
他配了一件深灰色领子带拉链的套头毛衣，可以让他的领带露出来。  
他手里拿着一把小折刀。锋利的刀刃已经小心地折了起来，其锋利程度和他的手术刀一样。拿在手里的重量刚刚好。从少年时代起，他几乎都会带着随身带着小刀或手术刀。  
有时候，带着它容易对自己造成危险，但没有它的话，他又会怀念它带来的安全感。  
他把小刀塞到后腰那边，放在不引人注意的地方，以防伤到他儿子那好奇的小手指头。  
他和威尔在车子那边碰头，威尔对着他点了点头，让他转个身看一下。汉尼拔看了他一眼没理他，接着问为什么开威尔的车而不是他的。  
“难道温斯顿突然可以上你的车了吗？”威尔一边帮汉尼扣上安全带一边问道。  
“那里可以带狗？”汉尼拔问了一句，然后不确定自己为什么会觉得惊讶，又或者为什么要让威尔知道自己惊讶。现在换威尔用看四岁小孩的眼神看着他，而不是他们儿子。  
“那是个农场，汉尼拔。肯定会有狗啊。”  
“汪！”汉尼帮忙加了一句。  
汉尼拔喜欢温斯顿的陪伴。威尔所有的狗都是例外的，可能同一时间和所有狗一起不太行，但仍然是例外。或许是因为它们是威尔的狗所以才是例外的吧。但医生不喜欢可以带狗的地方。因为不是所有狗的主人都和他年轻的伴侣一样，对宠物有同样的掌控力。  
汉尼拔在回想自己当时为什么会同意一起去。他们的时间明明可以用在更有教育性的事情上。他看到威尔走过他身边，让温斯顿坐到车上，不知道和汉尼说了些什么，让小家伙又大声地咯咯笑起来。  
威尔走近几步，看着他说，“你还好吗？是不是不想去？”  
粗框眼镜后大大的蓝眼睛，以一种不可思议的方式让他感觉暖暖的。他靠近威尔然后吻了上去，抬起双手固定在威尔脑后，让他们贴得更近。他们亲吻的时间刚好让威尔的镜片起了雾气，但又不会长到引起他们儿子的抱怨。  
“我会跟你到天涯海角。”汉尼拔告诉他，两人的脸仍然离得很近。  
“好。”威尔把两人推开，笑容带了点调笑的意味。“反正你也没什么选择。”  
“从来没有第二种选择。”汉尼拔低声说，神色柔和，跟在威尔后面，然后坐到副驾驶去了。  
威尔一路上看上去开心极了，以至于汉尼拔连腿上的平板都不看了。研究论文可以晚点再看。由于杰克几个月前重新雇佣了威尔，他爱人这种发自内心的轻松笑容就很少见了。但目前为止还没有任何梦魇或者梦游出现。汉尼拔心里一半希望这些永远不会发生，一半又希望有些轻微的症状好让威尔能摆脱杰克的纠缠不休。  
天气有点冷，但路上的风景足以让人忘却寒意。树木的秋色和厚实的云朵，让天空的颜色越发湛蓝，这所有的一切都将变成美妙的记忆和美丽的画面。  
一摞摞的果酱，派，新鲜水果和苹果酒，边上放着不同形状和大小的南瓜。这是个让人舒服的户外小集市，但汉尼拔想不明白为什么他们要开半小时以上的车来这里。  
“那些南瓜不是我们的目标。”威尔告诉他，轻轻地拉着他走了。  
汉尼拔刚想抗议这种对待小孩子的方式，威尔的手指和他十指相扣起来，他们的肩膀互相贴近。但这快乐的感觉在看到那辆干草车的时候消失一空。大家挤在车上，几乎肩并肩坐着。看着威尔让陌生人让一下，汉尼拔的脸上勉强扯了个笑容，但当车子走起来之后，连这勉强的笑容都要维持不下去了。温斯顿和他们儿子一样兴奋，它站在汉尼旁边确保他的安全。底下粗糙的干草堆让他坐得很不舒服。他闭上了眼，很快就认识到了自己的错误。  
和本应该的一样，这一路都十分的晃。汉尼拔认为这应该是自己第一次坐由拖拉机拉着的四轮马车。他还清楚的记得套着父亲马匹的马车。  
最后一次坐是在他们逃离家里的时候。他记得自己抱紧妹妹，给她唱歌，因为他的歌声和信念能驱走她的恐惧。他记得马车在他们行李的重量下摇晃，为了不加重马匹的负担，父亲走在马车旁边。  
“汉尼拔？你还好吗？”威尔问，声音听上去有点担心。“你脸色很苍白。”  
“我希望这段路能更平稳一点。”汉尼拔让自己的语气尽量显得势利一点，因为最好是让这位有高度移情能力的人觉得这是真的。他避开了眼神对视。  
威尔不屑地哼了一声，汉尼拔则是强制自己不要再继续回忆了。那些轻拂着他脸颊的卷发并不是那个已经死了很久的小孩。它们是深色的，而并不是金色。那幼小的声音喊他爸爸而不是阿尼拔。  
“爸爸，我的手好冷。”汉尼说，而这位老男人很庆幸能有些东西分散自己的注意力。他亲了亲儿子的小手，然后握在自己的大手之间。  
在南瓜地里，汉尼是个很乖的小孩，特别是和其他小孩比起来。从来不会在走到爸爸们看不见的地方，不会为了他们摘哪只南瓜而发脾气，对周围的人也很有礼貌。温斯顿在他们旁边跑来跑去，但从来不会跑到他们脚下。汉尼拔的手还是有点发抖，但慢慢地就消失了。  
他们选了两只大南瓜，还有一只汉尼能拿得动的小南瓜。汉尼拔抱着儿子，而威尔自己扛着两只大南瓜。（译者：很有画面感，哈哈哈哈）  
“你能忍心我这么大年纪的人去拿这么重的东西吗？”  
威尔眯起眼睛，抱怨了几句重死了，但他的嘴角翘了起来。  
他们还是要坐干草车回去，这几乎把汉尼拔刚才所有试着放松的努力给毁了。  
当他们下车后，他们把南瓜放到一个小四轮车上，汉尼也坐了上去。威尔推着车往他们的汽车走去，在儿子的要求下推得越来越快，他们跑过了停车的地方，然后再折回来。温斯顿在后面紧跟着，发出快乐的叫声。汉尼拔靠在车上看着他们又来回了几圈。  
他们把南瓜装到后备箱后，汉尼拔刚要打开副驾驶的门，威尔又一次阻止了他。  
“我们还没要回家呢。”威尔大笑起来，但不是嘲笑汉尼拔。他兴奋极了。“我们还要去看看农场动物园，快！”  
他顺从地跟了过去，在另外两人去买油炸蛋糕的时候停了下来。他看着儿子和爱人坐在草地上把蛋糕撕开。他告诉他们俩这食物有多可怕的时候，两人完全没有理他。  
“尝一下。”威尔让他吃一点，却被无情地瞪了一眼。  
威尔把这看成一种挑战，从边上掰开一块递给儿子，然后在他耳边密谋着什么。  
“这个，爸爸吃！”汉尼把拿着蛋糕的手伸了过来。  
汉尼拔含着嘴唇，摇了摇头。  
威尔又靠过去在汉尼耳边悄悄说了几句。汉尼笑说了声拜托了。然后汉尼拔接过了蛋糕，还说了句谢谢。蛋糕的味道太甜了，而且炸过头了。  
汉尼拔在儿子头顶笑着做了个“我恨你”的嘴型，把威尔笑得在草地上打起了滚。  
汉尼喂山羊去了，他们分享了一个充满糖粉的吻，但这次汉尼拔一点都不觉得太甜。奶牛巨大的舌头把小家伙的手全都弄湿了，他转过身向威尔露出了一个和他爸一模一样的表情。  
“我不想再喂奶牛了。”汉尼说，一边往威尔的衬衫上擦手。“太恶心了。”  
不管汉尼用多大的声音喊它们，那些猪都还是在睡觉。  
“好了，还剩玉米田了，然后我们就回家吃晚饭了。”  
“爹地，我还不饿。”汉尼告诉他。  
“爹地不是在问你的意见。”  
在玉米田的入口处，他们被告知这里是不允许狗进去的。  
“我很乐意帮你看着它。”入口处的女孩说道。“我养过一只体型很大，很调皮的德牧，所以看着它应该没问题。”  
“它不会的。”威尔保证道。威尔做了个命令，温斯顿就坐在玉米田的入口，虽然看上去因为被留下来而不太高兴。  
“这不是那种会有工作人员藏着，然后突然跳出来吓人的玉米田，对吧？”他压低声音问她。  
“当然不是。”她红着脸摇摇头。“我不喜欢那样的。即使我知道有人在里面，还是会很害怕。这是个给孩子玩的玉米田。”  
“我害怕。”他们在玉米田里拐了几个弯之后，汉尼小声地说。  
“我握着你的手。”威尔伸出手。  
“不，我要爸爸握住我的手。”汉尼说。他把威尔推到他们前面。  
“没什么好害怕的，宝贝。”汉尼拔告诉自己儿子。“你想知道技巧吗？如果我们沿着右边的墙走，我们就会走出去。”  
“不要影响气氛。”威尔在他们前头笑着说。  
玉米田里十分安静。他们没有看到任何人。他们放轻脚步走着，威尔每走几步就回过头来和汉尼拔说话。  
当汉尼拔注意到有东西在移动的时候，已经来不及提醒威尔了。一个穿着黑衣服，脸上带着魔鬼面具的身影威胁着向他们快速靠近。  
汉尼拔甚至都不记得自己是怎么移动的，他前一秒还在威尔身后，下一秒他的手就捏住那人的喉咙，把他死死压在干草堆砌成的墙上，手上拿着早上带着的小折刀。  
“汉尼拔。”威尔的声音把他眼前的迷雾划开，他感到威尔抓住了自己的手腕和腰，正把他往外拖。“那可能只是个小鬼。”他大喊。  
突然出现了其他异动。一个年轻人跑了出来，挥舞着一个小型摄像机。  
当听到儿子的尖叫时，他松开了手，撕开了袭击者脸上的面具。这人并不是个小鬼，而是一个二十出头的年轻人，他脸色因缺氧而涨红，眼睛带着水光，跪在地上不断的喘气。  
“这到底什么情况？”威尔用汉尼拔从没听过的冷酷语气大声问道。  
他把两人留给威尔对付，转身去安抚儿子去了。  
“那只是个面具，汉尼。”汉尼拔把它递给小家伙，但汉尼把头埋在他的肩膀拒绝看上一眼。他不断地重复告诉他这只是一个面具。  
“我们只是想拍段视频。你懂的，像油管那种。”拿着摄像机的男人往自己的朋友跑去。“伙计，我朋友没事吧？”  
“没事？”威尔把自己的徽章拿了出来。“你应该庆幸我没有开枪。你们脑子里在想些什么？”  
年轻人顿时脸色发白，把双手举起，“我们只是在瞎混。”  
“你是想用这样的理由跟我哭得歇斯底里的儿子解释吗？”威尔对着他大吼，一把夺过他手中的摄像机。  
当年轻人与站到威尔身边的汉尼拔眼神相对时，嘴里的抗议立马消音。汉尼的脸埋在他的脖子里，还在大声地哭着。威尔把摄像机递给汉尼拔，后者快速的浏览了历史记录并把它们删除。  
第一个人的脸色好了点，他坐起来喘息着，因为口水咽不下去，下巴都湿了。“该死的，你们对我做了什么？”  
“你现在还搞不清状况吗？”威尔的声音十分“冻人”。他把外套稍微拉开了一点，刚好让两人看到他带着枪，但又不会被儿子看到。  
“我们很清楚！”负责拍摄的年轻人站起来，脸色又开始发白了，双手仍然保持举起的状态。另一个人则是低声咒骂了几句。“你看，我们刚才没看到那小孩。我们只看到了你们两个……就想着……”  
汉尼拔把摄像机里面的记录清除之后扔了回去。  
“我能想象你想干什么。”汉尼拔说。“你们年纪已经大到不能再装不懂事了。”  
“你们……我们是要被捕了吗？”  
“我是抓连环杀人犯的。”威尔说。“而你们刚才的所作所为是对一个四岁的小孩造成了心理创伤。”  
对面的年轻人不知道自己现在是该感到羞愧还是被侮辱。  
“起来。”威尔对还坐在地上的那个人说。“我要你们马上离开这里。”  
“我站不起来。”那个还坐在地上的人可怜兮兮地咳了几下。  
“拿出点男人的样子来。”威尔告诉他。“快点起来，不然我就要动手把你拖起来了。”  
他们让两人走在他们前面。威尔和汉尼拔留着力气以防有突发情况。年轻人肯定感觉到了。一路上他们都很安静，也没有趁他们取回温斯顿，走向一位站岗的工作人员的时候逃跑。威尔和工作人员简单地说了一下经过，展示了自己的徽章，要求不能再允许这两个人进入。两个年轻人没有任何致歉。  
等回到他们车子的时候，汉尼已经哭累睡着了，汉尼拔把他放到座位上，扣上安全带。  
当汉尼拔刚把车门关上，他就被狠狠地甩到旁边。  
“你到底在想什么？你带着这个要干什么？”威尔冲着他大喊道，汉尼拔在快要划到脸上的时候一把抓住了刀子。  
“我一直带着它。”汉尼拔回答，声音低沉而冷静，而这让威尔更恼火了。  
“我们是去摘南瓜，不是去打猎。”  
“威尔，现在不是谈这个的时候。”  
威尔握紧拳头走开了。他只走了几步远，深呼吸了几下，然后就回去了。  
回去的路上，车里很安静。晚饭的时候气氛稍微活跃了一点，汉尼睡醒之后感觉好多了，尽管还是不敢自己一个人呆在房间里。晚餐的时候，他一直在说等下的南瓜要怎么刻。  
当南瓜清洗干净并掏空里面的瓜瓤之后，汉尼看着爸爸开始雕刻。当爸爸在刻南瓜的时候，汉尼炫耀了一下爹地给他的南瓜蜡纸模板。  
“这个怎么样？”汉尼拔建议道，笑脸看上去比较简单。  
“这个不够可怕。”汉尼嘟着嘴。  
“那城堡呢？”汉尼拔对着第二张建议道，虽然有点难度，但如果儿子要求的话他还是能搞定的。  
“城堡不吓人。”  
“哦，但它们可以很吓人。尤其是在夜晚。你爸爸以前就住在一个城堡里。”汉尼拔告诉他，同时注意到威尔从他自己的蜡纸上猛地抬起头。汉尼拔不太经常提起他的童年。  
“你是个王子吗？”汉尼问，他的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴微微张开。  
“没那么夸张，但爸爸是——用现在的话来说——一个伯爵。”汉尼拔耸了耸肩，继续手上的活。“现在仅仅只是个头衔了，虽然我猜在过去是实实在在的，但城堡还是我们的。”  
小家伙貌似没明白后面的话，他只想知道爸爸为什么不住在城堡里了。“你为什么走了？”  
“那里……”汉尼拔停了下来，他的手因为接下来要说的话僵住了。“有些坏人。你的祖父，我的父亲，把行李装上了一辆四轮马车，我们离开城堡躲了起来，直到坏人们都走了。”  
“像拖拉机拉的那种吗？”汉尼问，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“差不多，我们用马来拉车。”  
汉尼拔能感到威尔在自己身上的视线，但仍然默默地刻着南瓜。  
“你害怕那些坏人吗？”汉尼小声地问。  
“是的。”汉尼拔也小声地回答。“不过他们现在都已经走了。”  
“我害怕玉米田里的那两个很凶的男孩。”汉尼把内心的想法告诉他。  
“你不需要害怕。”汉尼拔转过头确保自己看着儿子的眼睛。“你爹地和我永远也不会让任何人伤害你。永远。明白吗？”  
汉尼发自内心的笑容逐渐变大。  
“快要到睡觉时间了，我们赶快开始吧。”威尔柔声提醒道。汉尼拔注意到对方脸上的表情变柔和了，这让他更放松了。  
汉尼爬到威尔的大腿上，半小时过去了，他身上都是南瓜碎，他们最后刻了张吓人的狼或狗的脸在南瓜上。等汉尼跑去洗手的时候，威尔走过去看汉尼拔刻得怎样了。  
“你应该刻些恐怖的东西上去。”威尔笑着说。  
他一点也不惊讶汉尼拔刻的图案有多漂亮。他利用南瓜比较厚实的部分，把今天早些时候的情景给刻上去了。虽然上面的人物可以是任何人，但很明显的刻着一个男人，推一辆里面坐着小孩的推车，后面跟着一条狗。  
“啊，它也可以很恐怖。”汉尼拔拿出他的手术刀，轻轻地改变了一下男人的头型，让他长出两只角来。  
“非常可怕。”威尔摇了摇头。  
他们把南瓜搬到室外，在里面放上闪烁的灯饰。要准备睡觉的时候，汉尼甚至都没像平时那样抗议。对小家伙来说，今天是漫长的一天。当他上楼准备去洗澡的时候，威尔把汉尼拔推到墙上。  
“我不希望你一直带着刀。”  
“这样做完全合法。”汉尼拔争辩道。  
“我一点都不怀疑你比大部分……或者所有的马里兰州的警官都了解法律，但我不是指这个。”威尔摇了摇头。“这会引起别人的疑问。我们不需要那样的关注。”  
“威尔……”汉尼拔刚想说话，威尔紧紧地抓着他的上臂，身体靠得更近。  
“这不是辩论。我们都知道你不需要这么傻的东西就可以把别人干掉。我不想它出现在我们儿子的周围。”  
“你也带着枪。”汉尼拔指出。“而且我一直很小心。”  
威尔深深地吸了口气，把额头靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上。  
“干草车那段路让你变得焦躁。我现在明白了。”他声音轻柔但坚定地说。“换成其他东西，我不喜欢刀子。”  
汉尼拔突然想起爱人为什么那么讨厌刀子了。几年前捅了威尔一刀的人已经死了，甚至在汉尼拔遇到威尔之前就已经死了。但每天他看到那个伤疤，他都为那个男人不是死在自己手上而感到愤怒。他不是一个随便说说但不遵守承诺的人，所以他花了点时间去思考这个请求。换成其他东西。他嘴唇弯了弯，这并不是请求，而是命令。  
有那么一瞬间，他几乎要想念五年前认识的那个害羞地不敢和他对视的男人了。但只有一瞬间。他喜欢眼前的这个男人，他爱他。  
“是的，长官。”汉尼拔说，看着威尔抬起头，眉毛也高高扬起。  
“再也不带刀子了？”  
“不了，长官。”  
威尔大笑，把身体贴上这个老男人，给了他一个绵长的吻，直到楼上传来小孩的喊声，告诉他们他已经准备好去洗澡了。  
威尔叹了口气，额头抵着医生的下巴。  
“对不起，我整天都在命令你做什么还有指使你去哪儿。”威尔轻声说道。  
“有时候，甚至是我也需要被别人告知要做些什么。”汉尼拔说，缓缓地舔了舔嘴唇。“现在让我们一起去伺候他睡觉吧。”他把威尔转身面向楼梯，他的手稳稳地放在男人的后腰处，推着威尔往前走，“这之后，我会告诉你要干什么。”  
“到时候我可以叫你莱克特伯爵吗？”他微微转过脸，刚好让男人看到他脸上的坏笑。  
“我必须坚持要求你这样做。”


End file.
